Un cuerpo
by maxima.zhero
Summary: Primer MiNewt. Siempre supuse que las relaciones dentro del claro serian difíciles, creo que son el doble de difícil tratándose de un tipo duro como Minho... Autoconclusivo pero... ya sabrán lo demás cuando escriba el siguiente


Un cuello es un cuello, delgado, largo, angosto, ancho, fornido, sin importar que, seguirá siendo un cuello, tendrá la misma función, será llamado "cuello". Una mano, aun sin uno o dos, o cuatro dedos, aun con uno, dos y cinco de más seguirá siendo mano, seguirá funcionando como una mano y realizara lo que una mano se supone hace. Un ojo, un pie, un dorso, un brazo, una uña, un cuerpo. Un cuerpo es un cuerpo no importa lo que falta o lo que sobre, no importando nada seguirá siendo un cuerpo.

Soy un ser sencillo, nada complicado, no doy vueltas sobre los mismos temas, no tengo pensamientos profundos, no tengo el don de analizar, ni ese llamado a adentrarme a los misterios del alma, no digo que soy un garlopo idiota o estúpido como otros habitantes, pero lo mío no es precisamente enfrascarme en pensamientos o razonamientos, soy practico, así de sencillo. Para mí el cielo es azul, el pasto verde, y la tierra café, no me pongo a preguntar el por qué, para mí un cuerpo es un cuerpo y tiene funciones, cumple un propósito; respirar, dormir, comer, desechar, crecer, correr a lo largo del maldito laberinto, estirar los músculos, no importa que, un cuerpo para mi es solo un cuerpo.

Pasaba 10 horas al día corriendo, moviendo mis músculos en busca de algo que siempre sospeche no existía. Ni siquiera recuerdo bien mi edad, no recuerdo cuando demonios es mi cumpleaños, pero sí sé que he pasado 723 días corriendo como una jodida rata dando vueltas dentro de ese puñetero juego. Había días buenos y días malos, nada que tuviera que ver con el siempre constante brillo del sol, o el escalofriante azul del cielo, o la oscura noche, solo días en los que me parecía más difícil ponerme de pie y hacer lo que se suponía tenía que hacer. Mi estado de ánimo dependía de mis dotes, de lo rápido de mis piernas, de lo largo del trecho recorrido, de lo constante del paisaje y la maldita desesperanza, esa jodida cabrona miertera. Desde el día que abrí los ojos en esa shank caja sentí su mordida y supe que no había lucha más encarnizada que la de mis huevos contra ella. Esa jodida miertera suele atacar cuando menos lo espero, intento no escucharla pero no siempre es una tarea fácil. Como dije antes, soy alguien extremadamente sencillo y simple; "un cuerpo es un cuerpo" se convirtió en una filosofía.

Ahora, es diferente, cualquiera podría pensar que en ese entonces no había espacio para las trivialidades, ¿Cómo podría haber tiempo para esas cosas en mitad de aquel infierno? Seguramente no había espacio en mi cabeza pero lo repetiré hasta que lo entiendan; soy un simple garlopo miertero puñetero gilipollas y un cuerpo, es un cuerpo, y las funciones de este son tan primitivas como el respirar, el pensar, el llorar, el hacer plopus, no es necesario previo conocimiento, uno simplemente sabe que tiene hambre, que debe dormir, que debe caminar, pienso que eso es mero instinto. O eso me dije a mi mismo esa noche-madrugada.

El sol aun no salía y había esa claridad lechosa que hace más frio el ambiente, aun no podía distinguir entre ambas manos pero sentía un dolor agudo y punzante justo bajo el vientre, una sensación de tirantes, una molestia y algo mucho peor. Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que temí perder los rasgos asiáticos de mi rostro. Dentro de mis pantalones, bajo los ajustados calzones de corredor podía ver algo que no había conocido aun. No era un completo ignorante pero no lo entendía del todo, ni siquiera recordaba haber aprendido algo sobre ello y no era precisamente un crio. Las clases de biología hablaban sobre el proceso de madurar sexualmente pero no hablaban de la tremenda y dolorosa erección que me despertaba antes de que el claro amaneciera. Intente en lo limitado de mi conocimiento arreglar la situación, es decir, pensaba que estaba llena de meados, es lo más lógico, pero no parecía a las erecciones matinales en las que una visita al árbol más cercano alivian la incomodidad. Era algo mucho más intenso, casi me asustaba, mis manos se dirigieron hacia abajo pero el simple roce provoco un espasmo en mi espalda, cerré la boca, es lo único de lo que estoy 100% seguro, apreté los dientes temeroso de atraer la atención, solo quería terminar con aquello. Nuevamente mi mano encontró el objetivo, un punto en el que no hay conciencia ni vuelta atrás, y fue tan placentero… tan shunk- puñeteramente placentero y satisfactorio que casi me desmayo de la emoción.

Mi cuerpo de corredor, acostumbrado a las exigencias físicas estaba a tope, mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que un jodido Penitente me estuviera persiguiendo, completamente agotado, mi mente adormilada y por un segundo me plantee no salir a correr en ese maldito laberinto miertero. . .

Pero no lo hice, me puse en pie no muy seguro de si mi descubrimiento nocturno había sido notado por alguien más. Mientras comenzaba a tomar el control de mi propio cuerpo, un pensamiento comenzó a tomar forma dentro de mi cabeza, un pequeño esbozo de lo que es hora mi filosofía, algo un no concreto, que maduraría con el rítmico sonido del golpeteo de mis pasadas sobre el concreto del día a día dentro de aquel maldito laberinto; mi cuerpo solo era un cuerpo, sus deseos y sus necesidades no se terminaban por el hecho de estar encarcelado dentro de aquellos muros, no tenía nada que ver con lo que había afuera, no tenía que ver con la culpa, la vergüenza o estúpidos prejuicios. De pronto me había dado cuenta de que mi mente y mis pensamientos estaban contenidos dentro de un recipiente y que este necesitaba mantenimiento.

Aquella noche al llegar al claro después de todo un día de inútil recorrido la idea ya había madurado, se había enraizado tan profundamente dentro de mí que era como si siempre hubiera estado conmigo. Alimentada por la certeza de que quizá ese día, o el día siguiente podría ser el último de mi vida, se fortalecía con el incentivo de un pensamiento morboso, ver una chica era algo que no iba a pasar en un corto tiempo. Ya saben, "niños y niñas", las abejas y las flores. Al paso al que mi mundo se movía, terminaría muriendo dentro de esas paredes pensando únicamente en guardar las apariencias, soñando y necesitando algo que los malditos creadores jamás mandarían: una chica. Un cuerpo que al fin y al cabo solo era eso, un cuerpo.

Comí y bebí, sonreí, reí y grite, hable y dije toda clase de idioteces sin prestar realmente atención a nada, ni siquiera al mapa que se suponía tenía que dedicar mi entera atención. Solo podía pensar en lo que había descubierto y en lo que debía hacer para satisfacer mi nueva necesidad.

Me aparte mucho más de lo normal a la hora de acotarme y espere el silencio y la oscuridad. Mi mano ya temblaba de emoción y anticipación pero mi cuerpo ya sabía lo que buscaba, mi cuerpo había entendido todo mucho antes de que mi miertero cerebro le siguiera el juego.

No había culpa o remordimientos, solo necesidad. Abrí el botón de mi pantalón con la respiración contenida y el latir salvaje de mi corazón tronando en mis oídos. Baje con lentitud inexperta la tela del calzoncillo y comencé la caricia añorada.

No había imágenes, ni sonidos que evocar para encontrar el placer, no había nada a que aferrarme, ¿Qué podía saber yo de eso? ¿Cómo podría haber imaginado algo para satisfacerme con lo que me tocaba vivir a diario? Ciertamente no entendía el mecanismo y no quería saberlo, no quería complicaciones, no me gusta nada que sea difícil. No tenía conocimientos de nada que estuviera remotamente relacionado con lo que estaba por hacer pero aquello era primitivo, algo que mis instintos sabían, mi cuerpo llenaría los espacios vacíos. Lento, mierteramente lento, luego rápido, como si el diablo manejara el movimiento de mi muñeca, luego un tirón fuerte, luego algo mucho más suelto. Esa noche me dedique a conocerme, a entender en dónde y porque podía obtener mucho más de lo que buscaba. Exploraba, como el primer día dentro de aquel juego, buscar se había vuelto en algo vital para mí, de alguna manera era lo mismo. Estaba buscando la salida a toda la tensión y el miedo que habían carcomido mi mente tras abrirse esa caja el día que llegue. Dedicaría la misma atención y detalle que había tenido durante los dos años a mi misión dentro del laberinto a encontrar las cotas más placenteras, los puntos más fuertes, los picos de mayor tensión, las caricias más exultantes. Me olvidaría de mí y de los muiros, los penitentes y las perdidas dejándome llevar por aquel mar de sensaciones, perderme a mí mismo hasta que mis ojo cerrados proyectaran estrellas y luces bajo mis parpados, mi corazón desbocado como si corriera por mi vida, igual a llegar a la meta después de tirar todo de mí, no importo nada, solo el sonido húmedo de mi piel y los líquidos que corrían por mi cuerpo, nada había más allá de eso, nada porque había logrado perderme, olvidarlo todo sin querer entrar en pánico.

Esa noche dormí como un bendito, y aunque mis piernas temblaban como si los penitentes me hubieran acorralado, poco a poco entendí que le necesidad iba más allá de lo físico, hacía falta un juego mental, un segundo ingrediente para llegar aún más lejos. Entonces mi filosofía alcanzo una segunda fase, de pronto un día, comiendo con los otros larchos descubrí que un cuello es un cuello, un dedo es un dedo y que las imágenes ayudaban a llegar más rápido a mi meta nocturna. Desde entonces mis ojos buscaron un objetivo, un cuerpo que tuviera la misma necesidad que el mío.

Aquello obviamente solo era parte del problema, porque una vez encontrado ese cuerpo, ¿Qué probabilidades tenia de lograr mi objetivo? Era un jodido embrollo. Jamás sentí miedo de ser juzgado pero no era un ingenuo. Nuestro pequeño grupo no era completamente unido, una palabra incorrecta podía volverse una noche de cena con los penitentes, "marica" y débil sonaban a sinónimos, y siendo sinceros, no estaba buscando precisamente "amor". Yo solo quería aplacar la creciente necesidad que había despertado en mí, algo que yo me decía era natural. Una "variable" como lo conocemos ahora.

Busque sin gran determinación, estaba seguro que con 50 shank pululando por ahí podía encontrar uno que me convenciera. Mi búsqueda claro esta empezó con los más cercanos a mí.

Alby, ¡diablos! Ojala hubiera sido él. Lo digo porque en resumidas cuentas en un garlopo leal, valiente y sincero, un buen amigo, el líder y más grande de todos. Lo mire una sola vez en busca de algo que me atrajera pero fue imposible. Simplemente dos alfas no pueden compartir cama. Imposible de asimilar dado a que lo que yo quería era embestir y ni de coña esperaba estar debajo de nadie. No sedería poder, ni autoridad en ese aspecto, pueden llamarme garlopo miertero shunk, pero mi hombría no hubiera soportado el shock de abrir mi trasero.

La segunda opción me dejó sin aliento. Fu e tan simple, mis ojos se posaron en él y supe que estaba perdido, él era un beta, un segundo al mando de cabellos rubios, ojos claro, acento extranjero y un cuerpo desgarbado, diametralmente opuesto al mío. Casi podía escuchar el "clic" de mi cerebro la embonar las partes. Me aterro, lo confieso, la rapidez con que mis ojos se vieron atraídos por su rostro. Por Que mi filosofía puede ser una plopus completa, pero tiene un gran fallo, un cuerpo puede ser un cuerpo, pero un rostro, un rostro siempre será algo distinto, siempre será único.

No hubo un tronido del cielo, ni luces, ni estrellas, no corazones volando o flechas y niños desnudos cantando. No había sentimiento, solo una necesidad física. No es como que pensara desposarlo y cazarme con él, ni tampoco como si le fuera a pedir ahí sin más ni más "bájate los pantalones y dame el trasero" fue una locura.

Soy una criatura simple, pensaba y pienso en cosas simples. Me aterraba ese "clic". También soy un garlopo miertero idiota, pero sobre todo un necio, terco, testarudo no puede aceptar las cosas cuando son difíciles. Pese a que había encontrado lo que buscaba, ignore mi descubrimiento y seguí empecinado en encontrar algo mucho más accesible, quizá un par más de esas opciones, de alguna manera esperaba volver a escuchar ese "clic" nuevamente. Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero estaba muerto de miedo, podía perder mi nombramiento, mi reputación, estaba aterrorizado.

Fue inútil, y eso fue aún más aterrador. Mire los rostros de cada unos de esos garlopos incluso los de los novatos, solo había silencios. Gally, Sartén, Winston, Max, incluso Ben, tan físicamente parecido a mi. Nada, solo silencio.

Me rendí, un día simplemente volví a mirarlo y supe que no tenía remedio, al parecer mi cuerpo ya había elegido. Entonces note lo que había pasado por alto. Fue un golpe demoledor a mi estupidez, quería gritar una sarta de obscenidades, estaba enojado, frustrado, molesto, apunto de volverme loco, jamás admitirá que me había equivocado, estaba literalmente acurrucado en una esquina mordiéndome las uñas. La desesperación había llegad a un punto en el que me plantee seriamente mandar una nota a los creadores en la caja para pedirles una chica antes de que terminara por hacer una gilipolles. Descarte la idea de inmediato, ninguna chica por bella que fuera tendría lo que ahora necesitaba.

Era un suplicio, era como si su rostro miertero tuviera un shunk imán para mis ojos, ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que mi antiguo corredero, ahora lesionado, se convertiría en mi obsesión? Miertero idiota, si tan solo hubiera llegado a estas conclusiones meses atrás, quizá la oportunidad se hubiera presentado, hubiera sido perfecto. En la soledad del laberinto, vigilándome la espalda de los penitentes, una verdadera cogida en todo sentido. Me sentía enfermo, mi oportunidad sería imposible.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que vi su rostro en mis sueños. Solo su rostro. No estaba enamorado, lo sabía, pero él estaba ahí. Me levante aun a oscuras para mear y llegue hasta a un árbol lejos de la zona abierta. Había dejado de cascármela seguido por miedo a volverme un adicto pero esa noche abandone mi resolución. Con mis pantalones en los tobillos comencé a sacudírmela frenético, conocía ya la sensación, los tendones tensos, mi espalda arqueada, los dientes apretados y mi mente bacía. Supe que había algo distinto desde el primer contacto pero lo adjudique al tiempo en abstinencia. Mi mano cerrada alrededor de mi polla comenzaba el recorrido arriba y abajo cuando una imagen inconexa cruzo como un fogonazo fugas por mi mente. Su rostro, solo eso. Entonces el placer fue brutal, tan profundo que me dejo sin aliento. A mí, un experimentado corredor con más de 750 días de historia, yo, me había quedado sin aliento. Era algo nuevo, intenso, salvaje, no llevaba ni dos minutos cuando sentí el presemen goteando por mis dedos, empapaba ya mi verga. Había perdido todo sentido, me notaba ahí, de puntas, apretando los dientes, abriéndome los labios, era bestial. Demasiado bueno, necesitaba parar o terminaría jodidamente pronto pero era como si mi cuerpo no respondiera. Mis caderas enfilaban incansables buscando el contacto con mi mano empuñada, mis dedos apretaban, subiendo y bajando, variando la presión, el tacto. Cuello, manos, dedos, labios, pecho, pies, piernas, cabello, una sucesión de imágenes cruzaron mi mente afiebrada, no necesitaba ser un genio para ponerle rostro a eso que veía. Poco me importo el brillo rojo de las luces de los escarabajos corriendo entre el follaje, seguramente los creadores estaban mirando como los mierteros pervertidos sádicos que era pero no me importaba. Era demasiado pronto, me enfurecí conmigo mismo pero aunque un penitente hubiera amenazado con despedazarme, no hubiera podido detenerme.

El primer trallazo de lefa que escupió mi polla se estrelló contra el tronco del árbol, creo que en el segundo y el tercero grite o gruñí, bien hubiera cantado una ópera y no me hubiera enterado. El placer había fundido mi garlopo cerebro. Entonces, un pensamiento se abrió paso en la bruma de mi cansado cuerpo, recordé con claridad un nombre que había escapado de mis labios cuando la corrida había empezado. El maldito nombre del garlopo al que quería follar. Mi frente apoyada sobre la corteza del árbol, me encontraba de rodillas resoplando, el sudor corría por mi cuerpo entero.

M e reí agotado, había dicho su nombre como un maldito enamorado pervertido salido, reí y logre subir mis pantalones. Me deje caer sobre el pasto y dormí sin más malditos sueños calientes.

Incluso entre sueños seguía riéndome de mí mismo, me había corrido con el nombre de Newt en mis labios.

* * *

><p>Primer FanFic MiNewt... autoconclusivo pero... bueno ya lo sabran cuando publique mi siguiente historia<p> 


End file.
